f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2000 Hungarian Grand Prix
13 August |officialname = XVI Marlboro Magyar Nagydij |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Budapest, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 3.975 |laps = 77 |distance = 305.075 |pole = Michael Schumacher |polenation = GER |poleteam = |poletime = 1:17.514 |fastestlap = 1:20.028 |fastestlapdriver = Mika Häkkinen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 33 |winner = Mika Häkkinen |winnernation = FIN |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = David Coulthard |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 2000 Hungarian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XVI Marlboro Magyar Nagydij, was the twelfth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest, Hungary, on the 13 August 2000.'Hungarian GP, 2000', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr658.html, (Accessed 04/09/2019) The race would see Mika Häkkinen secure a dominant victory to claim the lead in the Championship hunt, defeating Michael Schumacher and teammate David Coulthard. Qualifying had seen Schumacher claim pole position for the fifth time in 2000, beating Coulthard by three tenths of a second. Häkkinen was next ahead of Ralf Schumacher in the , while Rubens Barrichello put the #4 into fifth. The start would see Häkkinen make his bid for victory, sliding between Coulthard and Schumacher to claim the lead as they charged into the first corner. Schumacher reacted too late and so had to settle for second, with his defensive manoeuvre almost allowing his brother Ralf to get ahead of the #2 . Come the end of the opening tour Häkkinen had established a small lead ahead of Michael Schumacher and Coulthard, while Ralf Schumacher was fighting with Barrichello for fourth. Behind, the field had been thinned by a collision between Jacques Villeneuve and Pedro de la Rosa, while Giancarlo Fisichella slipped back with a spin. The race at the head of the field quickly proved to be a procession, with Häkkinen sprinting away from Schumacher, while the German ace had to keep an eye on Coulthard in third. A gap then appeared before Ralf Schumacher's Williams materialised, with Barrichello glued to its tail, with the German racer ultimately becoming the first pit-caller on lap 28. Barrichello followed him in a lap later, while Häkkinen stopped on lap 31, rejoining in third behind Coulthard. Schumacher and Coulthard then made their stops to hand the lead back to the Finn, with Coulthard unable to get ahead of Schumacher during their tyre swaps. Indeed, Coulthard's bid to overtake Schumacher would be hampered by back markers, for the Scot always seemed to trip over them in the most inconvenient places. The worst loss of time for Coulthard would be behind the two s, which cost the Scot two seconds apiece, dropping him off the back of the German ace. With the fight for second effectively over the attention focused further down the field, with Jarno Trulli, Jenson Button and Pedro Diniz squabbling over seventh behind Heinz-Harald Frentzen. Eddie Irvine later joined the fight in place of Diniz, although their hopes of a points finish were curtailed when they were lapped in the closing stages of the race. Indeed, Häkkinen would cruise through the remaining laps to claim his third win of the campaign, taking his points tally to 64 for the season. That left the Finn two ahead of second place finisher Schumacher, while David Coulthard slipped six behind with third place. The remaining points would go to Ralf Schumacher, Barrichello and Frentzen, the latter being the last man on the lead lap. Background Michael Schumacher failed to score for a third successive race, and hence saw his Championship lead all but eradicated at his home race. Indeed, both David Coulthard and Mika Häkkinen had moved to within two points of the German ace, withe Scot ahead courtesy of his three wins to the Finn's two. Behind, Rubens Barrichello had also moved into striking distance after his maiden win, although he was still ten off his Championship leading teammate. In the Constructors Championship it had proved to be an even day for both and , scoring ten points apiece. As such, the Scuderia, who moved onto 102 points for the campaign, retained their four point lead, while McLaren-Mercedes left Germany on 98. Behind, had reinforced their grip on third ahead of , while had moved off the foot of the table to eighth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Massacane started the race from the pitlane after swapping to his spare car. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * 25th Grand Prix entry for Ricardo Zonta.'2000 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2000&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 04/09/2019) * Mika Häkkinen claimed his seventeenth career victory.'12. Hungary 2000', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2000/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 04/09/2019) * 129th victory for as a constructor. ** claimed their 34th win as an engine supplier. Standings Mika Häkkinen moved to the top of the Championship with his third win of the campaign, leaving Hungary with 64 points to his name. That left him two clear of former leader Michael Schumacher, while David Coulthard was four points further back in third. Behind, Rubens Barrichello had lost enough ground that he was committed to a supporting role for his teammate Schumacher, while Giancarlo Fisichella had retained his spot in the top five. There had also been a change atop the Constructors Championship, with leaving Hungary a point clear at the head of the field. They had overtaken to claim the lead, leaving on 112 points to the Scuderia's 111, with those two mathematically the only teams in the hunt. Indeed, with 80 points left to fight for in third were too far back to challenge, having ended the weekend on 24 points. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2000 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix